


problems, simplicity

by theamazingkrypto



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding her hand is both the hardest and easiest thing to do in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	problems, simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough femslash in this fandom, so I'm on a mission to fix that, one fic at a time!

The bench is chilly against her back, freezing her legs through the thin fabric of her skirt. The wind snaps at her cheeks and nose, reminding her that winter's here

She could go inside; curl up in her blankets before the chill crawls over the inside of the trailer, but this...even if Maru insisted she go home, when else are they going to see each other? Demetrius will have Maru working all winter, Harvey on the days Demetrius doesn't need help, and the cold whether only stirs the hurricane within her own mother.

Footfalls sound from behind the bench, and Penny cranes her neck to look at Maru. Hands jammed in her pockets, hair natural today, eyes dancing in the way the light hits her glasses. Beautiful, beautiful Maru. Her heart (always) skips a beat.

Maru's breath comes out in a little puff of a laugh. "Of course you came."

The sentence isn't exact, but it's close enough for Penny's shoulders to tense instinctively, preparing herself for the bombard of insults that leave her mother's mouth as quick as alcohol goes in. She goes through all of them - every encounter - every word spat and syllable snarled - until a light hand on her shoulder jars her out of her thoughts.

Maru's soft eyes stare down at her. She's always caring, always so nice. This would be much easier if she were more like her half-brother.

Before Maru can make her feel better - make her fall a little further in love with her - Penny attempts a smile, "You did too." She slides over to make room even though there's plenty of bench left and pats the wood, cold nipping at her fingertips.

The other girl looks like she wants to say something, but she slides onto the bench without a word. They're not touching, but they're close enough for heat to cling to the air between them.

Birds sing dying autumn songs in the trees. Evelyn meanders past them, humming happily. Vincent and Jas' laughter rings out as they frolic in the day-old snow, until Shane comes to collect his goddaughter and Jodi calls Vincent inside. When Lewis disappears behind the fence, Penny feels Maru's pinky and ring finger hook around her own, tugging her hand a little closer.

Penny stares at their conjoined hands. It's not the furthest they've gone, not even close. (She'll never be able to forget the night Gunther mistakenly trusted to her lock up the library - mouths pressed tight to keep each other quiet, hot hands wandering, air almost suffocatingly thick.) But her heart still skips a beat and stutters on another. Her mouth parts, breath hissing between her teeth, begging her to say _those words_ , and she busies herself with studying their hands.

Maru's thick callouses are a stark contrast to Penny's smoother skin. Her fingers are long, with a constellation of scars and burn marks from tricky projects. The palms of Penny's hands are longer and her fingers are bony, and they're hands don't quite fit to together perfectly like in the stories, but it feels _right_. It feels good.

At the same time, though, there's this gnawing guilt. Er - no, not guilt. More like...a reminder, in the form of a black hole in her stomach. If anyone were to stumble upon them, her mother would find out. She'd be disowned, thrown out on the street. And Maru...She's not sure if Maru's parents would throw her out, but they've been trying to convince Maru that dating - and eventually marrying - the doctor would be a nice, stable choice for her. He'd be able to give her a home, kids, money. Penny can't give her that. Can't offer her anymore than stolen glances, secret moments, trysts in the back of the library that leave her ashamed in the morning.

Slowly, she slides her fingers out from under Maru's, staring at everything but her as she folds her hands on her lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know: This line, "This would be much easier if she were more like her half-brother." does not mean I'm anti-Sebastian. I'm guessing that _Penny_ and Sebastian do not get along, since Penny is Maru's "friend."


End file.
